


a little lost

by comewithmennow90



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Child Death, Crazy Bruce, Grieving Bruce wayne, Kidnapping, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comewithmennow90/pseuds/comewithmennow90
Summary: So this takes place when Damians dead and everyone is grieving. Bruce is on the edge of insanity when an Alternate version of Damian comes to his world. this Damian was give to his father when he was a baby so he was never trained to kill. he's a normal boy, but the reason why he was given to Bruce is because he was born "Defective". he has bad health so deemed worthless





	1. Chapter 1

Two months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 12 hours. That how long it’s been since Damian was taken from me. Two months, 2 weeks and 3 days since he was taken from this world by the monster his mother created and sent to kill him. It’s been that long since I’ve seen my boy look at me with such force eyes. It been longer since I was able to hold him like a father should do to his child. It’s been so long since I was able to tell him how much I loved him and how much I was proud of him. I never was able to tell him that as much as I should have.   
What would I give to have one moment with him, to say it all to him? While he was with me, we would butt heads with each other, he was so strong minded and I was so impatient with him. I knew I was dealing with a child solider and was trying to revert him. I knew that it would take years for him to actually be an adjusted human being, but I wanted him to be a child. I wanted him to act like Tim and Dick did when they were his age. The only other experience I had with troubled children was Jason. But even Jason was better than Damian in the childhood department. Jason had his demons, but he was a child that just needed someone he could trust. Damian though, he trusted no one because of his past. I remember the scars. I would ignore them, but I knew what each one meant. I wish I hadn’t ignored them though. I wish that I had asked him about them. I wish I had comforted him about them. I wish I had confronted Talia about this all. There was so many things I wish I did, but in the end they are just wished and those meant shit against reality. I never did any of that stuff and Damian suffered. He suffered more than Dick, Tim, and Jason. At least with them, I would talk to them. Or at least they had each other to lean on. I had unknowingly isolated Damian, from even them. When he was Dick, he healed quite a bit. He was able to start thinking about others and what they feel. He started to care for people. He stopped killing because he cared. And I never was there to support him in that healing. I always put it as a “He finally starting to follow orders” kind of thought. I just brushed it off as him finally getting that he can’t do it. Not that he understood the thought behind not killing your enemy.   
This was Talia’s fault. If she had just given Damian to me when he was a baby, then there would have never have been a war. Damian would have grown up and a home where he would have all those scars. Damian would have had a childhood where his brothers would be around more and he would be there to give them hell. Damian would be alive right now. Sitting next to me. Tim would be here and they wouldn’t be trying to kill each other. Dick would be there to be his brother that would protect him from everything. Jason would be there to teach him how to be tough and brave. They would be together and safe. Instead though, Talia kept him from me till she deemed that it was time that I dealt with the monster she created to try a ‘teach’ him. She just didn’t want him anymore. If she had just given him to me, we would have been happy. Now though, I’m alone in my cave. Sitting in the dark where Tim is too afraid to come near me. Dick is off on the other die of the country grieving, and Jason is morning the fact that another Robin has died and he wasn’t there to stop it. He felt like he failed. They all did, but I was the one that did, Talia wanted me to suffer. And she got what she wanted. I’m alone. With no son that was by my side. All of my children have gone off to their own corner to lick their wounds.   
The family was on the edge before all of this, but now. It’s dead. We are no longer a family. We are people that’s tying to heal from multiple wounds that we have inflicted upon each other. We are alone now. We can’t bear to look at each other. We can’t be in the same room.   
I feel like I’m on an edge and about to topple over. Like the Joker once said, “Madness is like Gravity. You just need a push”. I’ve been pushed, and I’m desperately hanging on the edge, but a nudge and I will fall into the pit of madness. The horrible thing is that I’m not afraid of it. I’m not really fighting it either, I just want to done with it all. Maybe I’d see my boy in the afterlife. I’d be able to make sure he was happy and safe there at least.   
The com on my computer beep to life. I looked up to the monitor and saw that there was a large disturbance in central Gotham. A huge tear in them magnetic field in the area. I sighed and went to pull my cowl on. I ran to my bat mobile and sped off to the disturbance. The sky was a sickly green that reminded me of the Lazarus pit. The sky was scattered with clouds died in the odd green glow. Swirling in the center of the sky. Hanging over buildings, causing some of the buildings windows to come flying off.   
I skidded to a halt and parked the car. I hopped out and gripped my way up to a bear by building. I crouched down and surveyed the area, within minutes I found that I wasn’t alone on the roof. I glanced over and saw Red Robin working on a computer, probably running diagnostics on the portal.   
“What are the readings?” I asked over my shoulder.  
“It’s insane. There’s so many fluctuation in the magnetic field around Gotham. It’s like the very fabric of the universe is trying to come apart. We need to get this under control or it will rip the world apart in a matter of hours.” Red Robin’s face was grim and I’m sure mine was an even deeper scowl than it usually was.   
“Get in touch with Teen Titans while I get the justice leag-.” I was interrupted by a huge strike of lightening. It’s hit the road and cracked the pavement. The gust of energy blew the building we were on to shake and cause both Red Robin and I to fall back.   
Once the blast was over we stood and saw that the sky was beginning to clear. The green tinge slowly fading away. I and Red Robin looked down at where the lightening had struck, before slowly propelling down. When we got down, we had to step over the rubble that now scatter the street. Red Robin and I stepped forward to the place of impact. A shallow crater was in the middle and instead of the usual heat that accompany energy strikes, it was freezing. I held my hand out to Red when we got close enough to see a lump on the ground. Halting him.  
“Stay here, I’m going to check it out.”  
“I can back you up.” Red Robin argued.  
“You are, but form here.” I told him. If something happened he’d be there to tell the others and warn them. Also I didn’t want to risk another on of my children. This was something we didn’t know. This was something that I had no real plan for. Too many variables.   
Red Robin nodded and hung back while I got up to the crater. Getting closer I saw that it was a small figure curled up inside of it. Smoke and soot still hung in the air, so I could get a very good look at it. I stepped a bit closer to it and crouched a bit away from it. Closer I saw that it was a child that was wearing a red sweater and a backpack that was still on its back. Short black spiky stood out against the red. I reached forward and put my hand on the tiny body. It was freezing to the touch. A spark of ear that he might be dead, that he might have frozen to death. I looked at his chest that was still curled inside of himself, and saw small moment that would indicate that he was breathing at least. Granted upon more intent hearing, I could hear that his breathing was labored and shallow.   
“Red Robin! I have a child here. Unconscious, freezing, and identity unknown. Call into the bat cave and have a medic table set up. “I gave orders to him as he started to go and call Alfred and let him know. I sighed and put my hands onto the child’s shoulders and started to slowly turn him over to get him on his back and get a better look at him. The moment I could see his face though I felt that my world was crumbling. My stomach stopped and my breathing became heavy. Red Robin must have sensed my current state of panic because he called to me.  
“Batman!?!” I ignored him though. This child’s face. It was my boy’s face. It was his face and this child here had it. Did he steal my son’s face? Was this some kind of trap? Was this part of some cruel plan? I stood up and looked around the street to see if I was about to be attacked. I saw nothing but Tim and I. Tim was now on high alert too. He took a step towards me too. When we both came up empty I looked at time I was at a loss. I don’t know how to explain this boy. He looks just like Damian.   
I was brought out of my thought by the nastiest cough. It sound strained and painful. I looked down and saw that the boy was having a coughing fit that seemed like it was never ending. I crouched again beside the child and brushed my hand against his forehead. Trying to get him to calm down and regulate his breathing. When that didn’t stop him, I put my arm under his back and lifted him up to make him sit up, hoping that would help a bit.   
It did and his coughing died down a bit, but didn’t leave him. His breathing was labored again and his head lolled back. Resting against my forearm. I had to get him out of here before he truly froze to death. That must be why he had such a violent coughing attack. I scooped up his legs and carried him to the bat mobile. I walked by Tim and when he saw the boy’s face, he as well seemed to have a panic attack. He paused to compose himself. I got back to the car and placed him in the back seat laying down. He grounded a bit, but didn’t say anything else. I walked around the car and hopped in. Tim motioned to his bike, meaning that had meet me at the cave in a bit. I got into the driver’s seat and adjusted my review mirror to look at the boy. His eyes were scrunched up and his breathing was shallow and I could tell there was wheezing. When we got back I would need to take a look at his lungs.   
I sped down the road, keeping to the shadows and my normal little paths when I noticed that his coughing had died down. I looked into the review mirror and saw that the boy was looking forward at me. His eyes were misted over and they seem to unable to focus, but he undeniably had Damian’s eyes as well. The shocking green that he had inherited from his mother.   
“Dad?” he weakly called for me. I mean his father. I shook my head and looked back at the road again, but I felt his eyes looking around in the back seat.   
“Go to sleep. We will be there soon.” I told him. His eyes shifted to me and started at me for a bit before closing them again. He looked so tired.  
“Mmm dad” he groaned again for me. My heart clenched at it. He just wanted his father.  
“Go to sleep, son. We’re almost there.” He seemed to listen this time because his head lulled back again and I heard his labored breathing again.   
I got to the bat cave and gently parked. Alfred was waiting for me, already in his gear for medical emergencies. I hopped out and walked around to grab the boy. When I lifted him up to Alfred, he gasped and looked down in horror at the boy that wore Damian’s face.   
“Alfred. He’s so cold and his breathing is labored. We have to get him in immediately.” I urged him. He nodded and led me to the table. I gently placed him down on it and watch as Alfred started up the computer and raised the heat to help warm the boy up. He also took out a few blankets for him and wrapped him up. I stood off to the side and watched. Just absorbing what had happened tonight and trying to understand what was happening. First this boy came from the sky and second he looked just like my dead son. I had to figure out who he was, where he was from, what the rip came from and why? So many questions that will have to wait till he was awake. For row I would have to just see what I can figure out from the disturbance itself. I backed away to the computer screen and get in contact with the Justice league.


	2. ch 2

The little boy was so still on the gurney. His little chest was rising in jerky movements. His air intake itself was depressing. Each little breathe he took looked like it took so much effort. And the air that was taken in was so low. Not enough to supply his body, causing him to take rapid breathes.   
I stood beside his bed side, looking down at him. His body was smaller than Damian’s. Less muscled and more brittle looking than anything. He was changed out of his hoody and was now wearing the red cotton pajamas set that Damian liked to wear to bed. They were a bit loose on him, but they fit him well enough. He looked a bit better in them. Tim was standing on the end of the bed, just staring at the child. He seemed torn at the idea of this boy being here.   
When we had first arrived at the batcave, Alfred had been waiting for us. When he caught sight of the boy in my arms, he turned an ashy gray. Alfred had quickly put himself to gether, but the subtle shake of his hands gave him away. As he set up the CAT scan machine, and the xray, i could see his long sideways stare at the boy that i was still clutching onto. When he had finally set it up, i had to work up the will to put the boy down. Holding him gave me the peace that i had been lacking for the past months. Holding felt like i was my own son again.  
Eventually i did put him down, after another attack of coughs that broke my heart hearing them. His small body convulsing so tightly that it seemed like he was a knot being wound tighter and tighter. Tim came in just as we begun and i handed him a pair of darkened glasses so he could watch as well. He was just as transfixed as me at this boy.

“Sir? Is this young master Damian?” he asked as calmly as he could, while working on the machines. The question was simple,but at this same time it wasn't. This was Damian, or at least a version of him. He wasn't ours.   
That thought actually hurt. This Damian was ours. He wasn't my son. He wasn't mine. 

I had to keep reminding myself of that fact. He didn't belong here. He had his own family, that probably loved him just as much as we did our Damian. They would miss...just like we did with ours. They lost him...just like we did ours. They would want him back...just like we do. 

I shook my head out of the fog that seemed to have settled over it. I told Alfred that he wasn't ours, but an alternate version of him. We would need to figure out where he came from. Once we were done checking him out, i would run some tests and try to figure out what caused him to jump to our world. Hopefully it would distract me from thinking too much. Just like i have been. 

I took a step close to the pictures that was being taken by alfred and started to try and decipher what was wrong with him. His head was ok, which was a relief, but that cough. I waited till alfred had taken the scan of his chest and saw the death sentence. 

This boy's lungs were black. Most of the the picture was pitch black. The one part that was clear looked like he had liquid in the sacks. He was drowning. He was going to die. He was going to die because he was sick.   
“Oh my lord. No.” Alfred choked out, a hand already covering his mouth.  
“WHAT? No that's not right. He was designed to be healthy.” Tim was already trying to figure out why this was happening. I walked over to his small body. Still on the gurney that had the machine whirring above him. I don't know what i was planning on doing, but i had to do something. This boy was going to die. He was going to be like my son. He was my son. 

I bent down and scooped him up in my arms. Cradling his small form to my chest. He let out a few athletics coughs as he adjusted to the new position. I walked over to the small bed we kept down in the cave, by the medbay and sat down with him still in my arms. I curled my body over his, trying to tuck him as far into my own body as humanly possible. His body molded to mine, just like that time was able to hold Damian. His little body was able to fall into the little pockets of mine only my son was able to fill. 

The boy let out another wet cough and i adjusted him so he would be sitting up a bit more, trying to make it a bit easier for him to breathe. He took in a few shaky breathes in before regulating. Once he did, his face grimaced and i saw the signs that he was starting to awaken. His face scrunched together and his little nose flared. Taking in as much air his little lungs could.he exhaled almost smoothly and one big round green eye popped open. Still glazed over from sleep, he took me in. 

It reminded me so much of how Damian first looked at me. He was observing me. His slow, sleep addled mind taking in as much information as possible. Processing it and learning what he could from his environment.

“Dad?” his voice was soft and weak. He stared at me a bit more intensely. Must have noticed my suite at this moment. His eyes were wide and confused. His green eyes becoming lighter and starting to glow in the darkness of the cave.

I ignored his question and ran my hand threw his short black spikes. They were soft, just like Damian’s. He curled further into himself. He must be frightened. I straighten my body a bit so he could have more room, but kept my a firm grip on his body. Keeping him tucked in my arms. 

“What?” he started to look around in a more panicked state. I was starting to shush him, when TIm called for me.

“Bruce?” Tim’s voice was worried and strained. I sighed and stood up with him in my arms. I spun around and sat the boy down on the bed.

“What's your name?” the boy looked at me and then at Tim and Alfred. He was very confused. So scared of what he was seeing.

“YOu're not my dad.” i flinched a bit at the statement, but it was true. I wasn't. 

“You're right, but we need to know to get you back to your dad.” i said, trying to get him to work with me. He looked at me again, then back to Tim, who was taking off his mask at this point.

“Tim?” he asked, reaching out to him, his arm going past my right shoulder. Asked for him to come to him.

“Whats going on?” Tim face looked disheartened by the small voice and stepped up to him. He crouched next to me and grabbed the reach arm pushed down back to the small body. 

“Don't be scared. We are figuring things out. We just need you to answer some questions, ok?” the boy cleared his throat and nodded at him.   
“Ok, what was the question again?”

“What's your name?” Tim asked this time.

“Thomas.” he answered. I felt my body jerk back and i almost fell back.

“Why?” i didn't meant to ask it out loud, but i did. Why wasn't his name Damian?

“Ummm, my dad said he named me after my grandpa.” the boy that was now Thomas sheepishly smiled. I sighed and stood up. My head was starting to hurt again. All this emotional turmoil was starting to take its toll on me. He’s right, if i had the chance to name my child, i would name them after my parents. 

“Thomas. Ok. good. Well thomas, do you know how you got here?”

“No.” he shook his head.

“What's the last thing you remember?”

“I was walking home from school. You were running late, so i just went on a head.” 

“Did something happen?” Tim asked. Thomas shook his head for a moment before he sat up and looked into Tim’s eyes.

“I think i died!”

“What?!” I asked and stood next to Tim who was trying to shush him. His arms hovering over his body, acting as a cage at the moment. 

“I was crossing the street and a accident happened. A semi fell over and it was sliding towards me. And that's it.” 

“ i see.”  
“I think i died.” Thomas said.

“No you didn't. You're here with us.” Tim said as he took his shoulders.

“Then how am i here?”  
“We don't know, but we will.” i said as i came to the other side of TIm.   
“How do i know i'm not just dead?” he said, and i took was about to reassure him again when he started coughing again. The attack went on for a minute before he settled down.

“Nevermind, yeah, i'm still alive. “


	3. Chapter 3

Tim had carried Thomas up the to the manor not long ago =, with Alfred following close behind him. It was a relief to be alone for the time being, but at the same time i felt the constant silence was doing more harm than anything. I needed someone down here to keep me focused. My mind kept going back to thomas. Making me ask questions like, how was it to see him show up to the manor as a baby, naming him, holding him as a baby, what was it like to see him grow up. Even though he was sick, at least he was alive. That's when my mind started to try and figure out a way to heal him. I could put a call into Diana to ask her if he could use her healing springs. That might do the trick. 

I stood up and started to walk to my to my screen to send a message to her. A few moments later though, i heard the garage door open and a bike come to a screech soon after. Not long after night wing came up behind me to look at the screen.

“Tim called me. Said that i needed to get here to help you.”

“Don't need much help with this.”

“That's not what Tim said. What's the case?” he said as he leaned back casually.

“A young boy from an alternate dimension. Just need to figure out wheres he’s form and how to get him there. 

“Doesn't sound too bad. So just some random kid?”the suspicion in his voice was impossible to look over it.

“ it's not. His name is thomas.” 

“Ok, what else bruce?”

“HE’s Damian’s counterpart.” the made him stop completely. Dick looked away from me. 

“He’s Damian? His counterpart?” he corrected himself.

“Yes, he is an alternate version of Damian.”

‘How alternate?”

“Well his name is Thomas. And he was raised by me.”

“By you?”

“Yes.”

“Not the league.”

“No.”

“Wow! That's something to think about” he said as he switched his gaze from the floor to the ceiling. Looking up towards the manor’s floor where Tim and Thomas had gone to earlier.

“No kidding.” he looked down at me again. I could tell that he was trying to figure out how that was working out here.

“So i can see why Tim felt that he should call me. Should i even ask how you are doing with this?” he crossed his arms and stood a bit straighter. His body stiff. Ready for the unsought if i so choose to give him one, but i felt no need to. Seeing Thomas’s state made it very clear to me that first i had to make sure he was going to live a long life. To make sure that he got to grow up.

“Im working on it. The boy has some form of advanced lung cancer i believe. I'm going to try and see if Wonder woman would let him use her healing springs. Hopefully that will heal him, or atleast give me some time to think of something else out.”

“He’s sick? Dick said as he stood up to face me completely. His voice high and panicked. 

“Yes.”

“Jesus. How bad?”

“Bad.” dick sighed and threw himself back into the counter. Shaking his head.

“Where is he now?” he asked tentatively. 

“Upstairs with Tim.”

“I see. Well is there anything i can help with?”

“Not at the current moment. Computer is already running a diagnostic on the waves his portal made. Trying to reverse engineer it, trying to figure out where he came from.”

“So you ARE trying to send him back.”

“Yes, i am.” i said finality. As much as he looked like Damian, he wasn't him. Thomas grew up a different way, he was his own person. He had a family that was waiting for him. He needed to go home. Or atleast, thats what i keep reminding myself. 

“Go upstairs and check on them for me. I will call you back once it's done.” i needed some alone time again. Talking had helped, but now all i could think about now was that he would need to leave. Dick seemed hesitant to leave me, but i knew that he craved to see Damian. Even though it wasn't his Damian. He just wanted to see his face again. Just like me. We both lost our boy when Damian died. We both wanted him back, but that wasn't going to happen. So this boy was as close as he or i will get. 

Dick seemed to contemplate the situation. Would he stay with me to make sure that i was ‘ok’ or would he do what he really wanted to do and go visit the boys upstairs. I knew his curiosity was blooming at the mentioned of the boy. And him being so close must be very tempting to dick. I waited for him to choose to satisfy his curiosity and his need to see a piece of Damian. 

“The moment something comes up right?” 

“The second it comes up.” i agreed.

“Ok, well i'll go up stairs for now.” with that he walked up that stairs to the manor. His pace quick and confident that i knew was fake. He was anxious to get up there. I sighed and waited for the door to close. When it did i leaned forward again to take a look at what so far i had about the boys original origins. There were echoes all over gotham from similar waves. They all seemed to be centered one area on the east side of Gotham. Something had been causing these disturbances and it must be somewhere over there. I would have to figure out what it was and close the rips before more people came through. First thing first i had to make sure Dam-Thomas was ok.  
____________________________________________________________________________

In the distance, looking over the manor, a young lean body ran up to the hill that would bring them to the manor’s back door. They crouched down to catch their breathe for a moment and take in the view. The manor they knew forward and backward, but this was a different world. So they must approach this as a hostile environment. They needed to make sure they would be able to grab Tommy and be out before any would notice. Once he had him they would be able to get back to that rip. If he was right he had about 36 hours left before it lost its frequency and it shut down. He needed to work fast and safely.


	4. ch. 4

Tim's point of view 

I had taken Thomas up to the manor and was sitting him down in the kitchen to get him something to eat. I sat him on top of the counter while alfred came around and went to the cabinet to grab some bread for what i assumed was for sandwhiches. He shot me a scolding look for putting Thomas there rather than a chair, but i ignored it for now. I just felt that i should put him somewhere i could keep an eye on him. Somewhere i could easily grab him if something happened. 

I know why i wanted to keep him close to me. He was a version of Damian that had a chance to become my little brother. I could see it. The way he looked to me. Damian was just starting to look at me that same way. Thomas though, the way he was looking at me was like how Damian looked at Dick. i was his big brother in his home world. It felt nice to have that thought, but i wouldn't let myself dwell on it too long. Bruce was having a hard time separating the two. Damian was not Thomas. Thomas was not Damian.

That didn't mean i wasn't in love with the idea of him being my little brother. As i'm sure Bruce was loving the idea of him being his son, but thomas lacked Damian’s rough patches that we come to adore. He didn't have the deeper tones that Damian apparently had compared to Thomas. Thomas’s voice had the usual high pitched tone that children had, while Damian’s in retrospect probably deepened his voice on purpose to appear older and more imposing. 

I sighed and looked at Thomas again. He was sitting with his legs dangling over the counter looking at the kitchen, probably comparing it to his at home. He was small. I mean Damina was small too, but i always just looked at him as a miniature adult, but now that i think about it. He was tiny. Thomas was tiny too, but frail. Damian was muscled, but he was tiny. The one time i go to hold him, he was light and was easy to scoop up. He was limp at the time, so i was able to cradle him to my chest. At the time i didn't give it much thought other than that i had to hurry before he awoke and tried to scratch my eyes out, but now i can understand why Dick always seemed to crave for it. Why he would always snatch Dami up and hold him against his will. It was wonderful holding him. He was the baby and he was growing up so quick.

Or at least he was.

I pinched my nose, a quirk i'm sure i picked up from dick as leaned down on the counter beside Thomas. 

“So thomas, what do you like to do?” i asked, just to fill the silence that filled the room. He cleared his throat. 

“I like playing games, and stuff like that i guess.” he said as he shrugged his shoulders. At that moment alfred came up with two plates with sandwiches on them. Thomas said his thanks and i did too, before all three of us turned back to the conversation with sandwiches.   
“What kind of stuff?” 

“Umm stuff? I don't know if i can tell you. You know spacetime things.” 

“Ahhhh, i think it be ok. We are on the same timeline, but alternate paths.” i chuckled a bit at his explanation for being vague. My reasoning seemed sufficient enough for him.

“Mmmm, i like drawing and playing the piano. My tutors say i'm decent at it” 

“You play the piano?” i asked. Wondering distantly if Damian did too.  
“Yeah, been i lessons for a while.”

“Hmmmm, what else? You have a version of me right? What else?”

“Yeah, i have a Timmy too. He’s one of my big brothers.”

“What’s he like?” i asked, actually a bit curious. 

“Horny.” he answered simply.

I chocked a bit on my sandwich while Alfred pursed his lips down at Thomas. Disapproval radiating off him. 

“Hahahaha! Wow, that sounds like Tim, if only he could get a girlfriend. Im sure your Tim has much more luck with the ladies than ours.” i turned back and saw that Dick was in the doorway, his costume switched out for more casual clothes. 

“More than likely not.” Thomas answered curtly, nodding his head enthusiastically. I groaned a bit. Why???? 

“Dick, thomas, thomas, dick.” i introduced, though i felt it was unnecessary. 

“Hey there buddy. How's the head? Heard you landed on it.” Dick joked as he came up and snatched a sandwich. He was in his casual persona that he used to disengage awkward situations and gain trust. Though in this case, Thomas seemed like he was ok with us. 

Thomas lit up a bit at Dick and dick must have noticed,because he too lit up. It must have been relief and crushing to be seeing Thomas. For dick, it would be like seeing Damian, but also a horrible reminder that he would never truly see Damian again. 

“I didn't land on it. At Least i don't think i did.” 

“It's ok though, right?”  
“Yeah it fine.” 

“Good good, so what were you saying about tim here?” Dick said as he jabbed me. Not the first of last jab im sure id get tonight. 

“He’s horny. It why he was late.” he said as he reached for another sandwich.

“What does that even mean Tommy?” dick said as he finished his. 

“He has been trying to get back together with Steph.” he said like it meant everything. Me and steph were a thing here, but we broke up and hadn't really touched the subject. There was just too much going on. 

“And he was late because of that?” dick asked.

“What was he late for?” i asked. Trying to get to the point.

“You were supposed to pick me up from school. I mean my Tommy is suppose to pick me up, but i got bored and decided to just walk back myself.” 

“Well that's not very nice. Tim should have come and got you on time, but Tommy, you should have waited. It can be dangerous to walk around by yourself.” Thomas seemed to seethe a bit that the preval.

“I know that, just never figured walking home from school would have landed me in a alternate dimension.” i laughed a bit at that, and Alfred came up to grab the plates.

“I agree with you Master Thomas, but this is just more of a point that next time to wait for your elder brothers to come for you.” alfred said in his usual calm way, but as he turned away i caught the haunted look on his face. No doubt trying to keep himself collected as he reminisced about how he let Damian out that night. 

Thomas sighed again and sat back on the counter, slouching a bit from defeat. There was no winning against alfred. 

“So other than hornies, how is Timmy here?” 

“Ummm, he’s really good at video games. I like to watch him play minecraft. He makes the best worlds.” Thomas seemed to be genuine about this. I played the game too, but Damian never seemed at all interested in the game, never mind watching me play it. 

“Is that so? Well tim here is pretty good at the game too. Maybe you two can play while me and B figure out how to get you back. How bout that Tommy?”  
“Sound ok.”

“Good, now how bout me? What am i like? Am i just as handsome? Or how about brave? Do the ladies love me more or less?” dick was being dramatic again.

“Umm i don't know. You seem about the same level of looks, except mine has more hair, you seem to be thinning.” i burst out and Dick looked hurt. Gasping and throwing himself against the counter in mock pain. 

“The only one who seems to be able to get girls out of you all is Jason. He says it's because he has charm, a gun and a bike.” 

“What!? Jason is the ladies man?” 

“Yeah, no way. Jason is an ass here.”

“He’s still one, but that somehow works for him.” Thomas said. I laughed at his candice and wiped my eyes a bit. 

“So other than that, what else? Come on Damian? I want to know more? What do we do?” Thomas seemed to taking in dicks questions till he paused a minute.

“Who’s Damian?” i froze and Dick seemed like he had gone into shock at his own mistake. Thomas looked between us.  
“Is that me here? Is that my name here?” he asked us. I wanted to say something, but was at a loss. What if he asked about him? Should we tell him? Can we even tell him? I looked at Dick, but he seemed to be still frozen. It was up to me.

“Umm, you see, Thomas, Dami-”

“The young master is currently studying abroad. We miss him, so it was a slip of the tongue master Thomas.” Alfred came in for the save. Thomas deflated at the thought of his counter part being away, but it was better than the alternative. We couldn't tell him. It be too much for the kid. Hell it was too much for us to talk about. 

“Uhhh, yeah, so hey, i'm pooped, how bout we go play some minecraft?” i said. My voice much too shaky for my liking, but thomas seemed to mind. And shook his head in agreement. He must have been tired as well. Dimension hopping would do that. 

“Good idea. Tommy, we’ll pick this in the morning. You guys have a good night.” Dick said as he waved bye, making a hasty retreat from the room. I sighed and turned back to thomas. He looked at me expectantly. 

“What?” 

“You said we can play. I'm waiting.”

“For what?” 

“For us to go.” 

“Oh.” i didnt know what to do. He was still staring at me. I stared back and waited for a clue on what to do. A second past and he rolled his eyes and lifted his arms up to me. The universal sign to pick him up.

“Oh! Take you to my room!” i scooped him up and held him against my chest. He settled himself down and made a motion for me to go. I rolled my eyes at his princely actions, i guess something never change. We went up to my room with alfred not too far behind us, he opened my door for me and said his goodnights as he closed it on his departure. 

I turned my tv on and the logo for game came on. Thomas bounced a few times on my bed, grabbing the pillow and the blanket and wrapping himself in it. He laid down, facing the tv and waited for me to start. I fell into the habit of collecting materials and mentally making layout plans for what i was going to use them for. There wasn't much conversation between us, but his presence was nice. I would look down every now and then to see him starting to doze off. It wasn't until an hour and half into the game that he was asleep. I turned the tv off and laid back on the bed. I too had migrated down to the edge of the bed with Thomas. He had somehow managed to take almost all of the blanket and only left me with one pillow. I'm sure Damian would have done the same. Dick used to complain how he would kick him when he was forced to sleep in close quarters. I just chalked that up to Damian being unhappy at having to share space, but now i think he was just a bed hog. I smirked a bit at the though, especially how he seemed to scrunch his nose up when he was fighting off a coughing fit. 

I lightly traced his nose, smoothing the wrinkles out. His face relaxed and he took a deep breathe in. it was mostly clear this time. This whole time i was listening to the rhythm of his breathing. It was jerky and uneven, but still, it was there. That was more than what i could say about our youngest. I felt a bit of resentment at his version of me, for leaving his alone and vulnerable, but i did the same. At Least his was still alive. I left Damian and Dick to fight alone. I didn't think about the silence that followed after so much fighting. I only tuned back in when i heard Dick’s screaming. His screams still sometimes echoed in my head. The image of him carrying out that tiny body. How there was still blood dripping from it. The little face now covered by a red stained hood. Bile started to rise in my throat and i sat up, pushing it back down. 

I couldn't think about that now. I needed to focus on Thomas and getting him home. Making sure he got back to the life that kept him alive. If he stayed here, he’d more likely die. 

I laid back down and looked at him again. I reached out again, but stopped myself. I dropped my hand and started to think about what we just did. I just played mine craft and he watched me. It's what he and his brother did. That’s what they do to spend time together. And it was nice. I wonder what else they do to spend time together. If me and Damian were closer, i would have liked doing this with him, maybe we could have come up with our own worlds, and i could have taught him how to hack more efficiently. And he could have showed me his latest works. I drifted off to sleep thinking of what if’s of a boy that was long dead and in my bed. 

Not noticing the creak on the staircase down the hall of my room. Or the sound of muffled yelps and hard blows.


	5. ch 5

“You can't keep me here. You know who i am, and why i came here.” i ignored the young man that was now in one of the caves holding cells till i figured out what to do. Well more like try to understand why i did what i did. This young man was none other than Timothy Drake. well , his alternate. I caught sight of him as he picked the locks off the back window and slid into the manor. At first i thought it was an intruder trying to chase the place, seeing as it was still one of the many highly sought after homes to rob, but even still. This person acted like they were sneaking in their parents home,rather than trying to steal something of worth.

That's when i saw that he had the a very similar build to timothy. And the way he moved around the manor was like he lived there. It wasn't a hard jump to think that it was indeed Tommy’s older brother come to try and bring him back home. I should have flipped the switch to tell him i had caught him. To tell him that it was ok to take his brother home. I should have let him take him home, but i didn't. Infact, i did the worse thing i could do, with little thought. I got behind him when he was climbing up the stairs and put him into a choke hold. Silencing him. He struggled against me and when he finally went limp i dragged him back to the cave, where we are now. He awoken and was immediately on guard. 

I sat across from him now. Thinking. About? Well thats what im trying to figure out. Something snapped in me when i realized that this boy was going to take tommy away. The only thing that has brought me and semblance of peace since Damian had gone away. He looked like damian, but he didn't really act like him. He didn't flinch when i patted him, not like how Damian did. He made jokes that weren't all too mean to Tim. he was actually a very sweet boy. Just like Damian is when he lets his guard down. Tommy is how Damian should have been raised. He was happy, and so full of security that he got from being around his family.

I should let him go. Where he felt that he was safe, but i couldn't. He was all i had left of my son. 

Even if he wasn't him. He was the best i could get. 

I sighed and went back to staring at Alt- Tim. he seemed angry. No real question as to why. 

“You know we have to go back!” he tried again. I haven't said much of anything to him since he woke up. 

“ARE YOU LISTENING! TOMMY NEEDS TO GO BACK HOME!” i continued to stay silent. I let it lapse for a moment before i shifted in my seat. 

“Why?” he was stunned at my question. Looking at me like i was nuts. Which i might have been at this point.

“Why? Why? Cause he’s sick. He needs his medication if he wants to keep breathing.” he said now, desperate. I took another moment to let it sink in.

“I have contacted wonder woman. She is amazon that has a sort of healing spring that may help-” 

“WE’VE TRIED THAT! IT DIDN'T WORK!” he interrupted me. He stood up then, pacing back forth in the glass cage. I cursed inside of my head, ‘damn, well there were other alternatives.’

“It didn't work? So then we will try something else here.” 

“What aren't you getting. We have tried every thing. All of the justice league members have tried to help him! Nothing worked except for those pills.” he was starting to wear himself out. 

“What pills? I asked as i stood up straighter. Now more interested. My mind moving like a bullet, but it still felt sluggish and weak to the news.

“At Least make him take them. When you grabbed me, the pills fell out. Make sure he takes them.” Alt-Tim pleaded as he patted his pockets. I would have to go upstairs and retrieve, but first i had a few questions.

“What else have you guys tried to do?” he shook his head.

“Everything from Wonder woman’s healing springs to taking him off world to visit green lantern corps. Nothing worked.”

“Why is he like this?” he looked at me confused.

“Where’s your thomas?” 

“We don't have a thomas.” it was simple as that. We didn't have a thomas. We have a Damian.

The look of pure horror that went across Alt-tim’s face made a dense feeling in my stomach, this might have not been my Tim, but his face was of one great grief. Something in my mirrored one too many times. 

“Oh god. Here, they must have. Oh god. Oh god.” he dropped on to the small chair that was kept in there. His head hanging, his bangs covered his face, but i could hear the heartbreak in his voice.

“What?” i persisted still. I needed to know.

“Talia must have killed him here, rather than just drop him off with you.” well he wasn't to far from the truth. 

I stayed quiet. I didn't want him to know what really happened. 

“Is that what happened in your world?” 

“She dropped him off at my Bruce’s home when he was 4. Said he wasn't strong enough and that there was nothing she could do for him.” he took a deep breath and continued. “He had failed in climbing some kind of damn mountain, and gotten sick. That's when he started to show his illness. Its some genetic thing. I don't know. In the reports someone broke into his womb chamber or something and fucked around with all the machines. Cause a lot of the ‘backups’ to die. Most of them got sick too. So no spare parts for Tommy. Probably figured it best to scrap the project and start from scratch.” he finished and went back to standing.

“I need to get out of here. We need to get back home. Tommy needs to go back home.” i sighed again.

“I really can't let that happen.” i didn't mean to say that out loud, but i said low so hopefully he didn't get it.

“What?” shit. “What did you just say? Did you not hear what i just said. He needs to go home.” i sighed again. This was getting out of hand. I didn't mean to keep him here forever. I couldn't do that. Just till it was ok to send him off. 

I was about to try and explain my reasoning when i heard the door to the cave open.  
“Hey, bruce? I found these pills on the stairs. Any clue on what to do with them?” Dick said as he came down stairs. He looked around for me and found me sitting in front of alt-Tim.

“Hey, umm, why is Timmy in there?” 

“Dick? Dick?! I need to get Tommy home!” Alt- Tim yelled for Dick.

“Bruce, what did you do?” the learieness was impossible to miss.

“He choked me out and put me in here. I just want to take Tommy home and get im medication.” he nodded to the bottle that Dick was holding.

Dick glanced down to the bottle in his hands. He lifted it up and squinted inside. 

“So you're Timmy, or tommy’s timmy.” 

“Yeah, and i need to see him.”

“I bet. Well i'll get you out soon enough, but i need to talk to B for a bit. Don't leave.” his voice was light, but i knew he was about to try and get me to talk. He pulled me to the side and we started.

“Ok, why is he in there?”

“Security purposes.”

“Security purposes? Really?” i didn't dignify that with a response.

“Well, how bout now? Is he good to get out?” 

“What's the point. He can't go back yet.”

“YES I CAN! I KNOW HOW TO!” Alt-Tim yelled at us. He must be reading our lips.

I rubbed the stubble on my jaw. Dick flipped his hands up in exasperation. 

“Let's set this straight before things get out hand bruce.” i nodded and let him be the sane one this time.

He went to the side of the cell and punched the code in. Alt-tim came out and sighed in relief of seeing Dick. thankful for his assistance. 

“Great, so can i just go and grab him?” 

“Well, Tommy is asleep right now, so maybe we go in the morning?” Dick bargained.

“No, it best if we just go before the portal closes.” i perked up at this.

“Portal? Any reason why its open?” 

“Uhhhh, it's a warp given off from superboy's punch. It caused a bunch of inconsistencies. They are all unstable so are trying to keep it under control.” he explained. I raised a brow at the lack of information. He was obviously leaving out information. 

“But yeah, i need to get Tommy before it closes. Best to do it while it's still active.” he pushed back again.

“Ok, ok. Lets just go upstairs and we will wake them up and we can get you on your way.” Dick agreed. The bad feeling was coming back again. Like i wanted to do something that would end very bad for everyone. It was already a bad night, and i was starting to question my sanity. I shouldn't have done anything to alt-Tim. He was just acting the way anyone unsure of their surrounding should. He was here to save his little brother. He wasn't here to take my son.

Though that may all be true, i still felt like i should stop him at all cost. That he was trying to take my son away.   
I stepped aside to let the two of them go up to the manor while i stayed back. I needed a moments to collect myself. To set myself right, and to make sure that i could let go of Thomas.


	6. ch 6

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder, waking me up. I looked up and saw that it was Timmy standing above me. I was about to ask him why he was waking up when i noticed i was sharing the bed with well, Timmy. There were two Timmys’. I sat up and looked between the two of them. That's when i remembered what had happened. Last i was aware i was watching other Tim play minecraft and then i must have dozed off. 

If there were two Times’ though, that meant that the one waking me up was from my world! I jumped up and threw myself at my big brother. Granted i was still a bit angry at being forgotten or ignored by him from before, but i was too happy to see a real familiar face. I mean, everyone here was familiar, but at the same time not. This worlds Tim seemed too stiff around me, and Dick seemed like he was struggling to keep his smile on. And Dad, he seemed off. Like he was about to burst at any moment. 

It made me uncomfortable. The way he would look at me with such an intense stare. Dad was pretty intense, but this man, he was odd. The way he held me, it felt nice, like dad’s, but it was suffocating. I was grateful when Tim got me out of the room.

“Timmy! You found me!” 

“Yeah, this was a pretty intense version of hide and seek, but i always win at that game, so of course i would.” Timmy held me against him and ran a hand through my hair. It felt nice to have him near me again. It hadn't been long, but i was afraid for a bit and it was nice to have my real brother near me. 

Tim pulled away from me and stared at his clone in the bed. This worlds tim had awoken during our reunion and was looking on at us. His eyes were sharp though, like he wasn't happy at see my brother. I tugged on him a bit and Timmy looked down at me. 

“Are we going home now?” 

“Yeah, we need to get going so come on.” Timmy pulled me out of the bed and placed me on my feet. I felt the familiar ache in my chest from moving abruptly, but suppressed the coughs that were trying to move up. This was not the time.

“Lead the way! I'm sure everyone else is about to do something stupid.”

“Too late for that Tommy, i kinda did.” 

“Oh boy, what you do?” 

“Jumped into a cwirling vortex of doom on a hunch that id find you in it.” 

“Dumbass.” i swatted at him and he laughed at me.   
“So is that the plan? Jump into another swirling vortex of doom to get back?” 

“Pfft, like you aren't looking forward to weird shit. Come on twerp.” Timmy grabbed my hand and started to drag me out of the room. This worlds Tim and dick followed us out. Dick seemed to stick close to us, while Tim lingered out. Dragging his feet a bit as we went down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs i saw that this world’s versions of Dad and alfred were waiting for us down there. 

Timmy paused to pick me up, i would usually have complained that i was ten and didn't need to be picked up like i was a toddler, but in this case, i wanted the reassurance that i wasn't alone. And i could feel the distrust from Timmy coming off in waves. He must have gotten the same vibe from this version of Dad too. He was dangerous. 

“Would you like a ride to the place?” This version of dad said. His voice low and threatening. 

“No, we are going to be fine.” Timmy’s voice was stern and aggressive. He tightened his hold on me.

“Well, let us walk you back. This is still Gotham and it is night. We just want to make sure that you two get back to your world sa-” Dick was interrupted but a loud sound of ripping, the whole house shook from the hearing piercing noise that was coming outside. 

Timmy ran out with me still in his arms, while the others ran out as well. We got out to the backyard and looked up. The sky was turning green once again, and the clouds looked like they were swirling.

“Whats going on?” i asked.

“We need to go now, come on Tommy.” Timmy took off to the side of the yard. Running as fast as he could, while holding me. Behind him, i saw the others chasing us. They easily caught up to us and stayed next to us. Keeping an eye on the ever looming sky above us. 

Tim ran for a very long time. Desperate to get us where we were going. He was hoisting me up against him, trying to get a good grip on me as he continued to run, but he was running down hill now and the sudden weight shift made his footwork uneven, causing the both of us to go spiraling down the hill. The others called for us as we got to the bottom. Timmy had tried to hold on to me, but i went flying to the side of him. My body hitting the hard ground. Fireworks of pain exploded in different parts of my body. It was hard to breathe again. I was trying to follow the instructions of what Dr. Collin would tell me to do when my lungs weren't cooperating with me, but each gasp of breath i tried to take in only seemed to make it worse. My throat had tightened, closing off any way for air to get in. i wanted to yell for Timmy to help, scream for Dick or Jason to come, cry for my dad to make it better, but i couldn't get a sound out. 

“Tommy!” Timmy’s voice reached me, but i was going in and out. I hadn't taken my medication today and my inhaler was lost at some point.

“Tommy!? Come on. You need to breathe! You need to calm down and take a small breathe. Just like Dr. Collin said. Come on!” i tried to, but it felt like the world was going in and out. Like how the tv does when there's a power surge. 

“We need to get his inhaler?!” i heard in the background.

“Where is-” i started to back out. I could only hear mumbling and everyone was starting to move out of my view. I was staring at the green sky now. It was actually really pretty. Don't get me wrong, it was scary, but it was in its own way beautiful. 

I was brought out from my musing as someone scooped me up. There was a lot of yelling going on. I looked up and saw that it was Timmy holding me. He was screaming at Dad, or at least a version of him. His eyes had a frightened look. I turned my head a bit and saw that Dad was angry too.Timmy and Dick was off to the side a bit. Looking as lost as i felt. What was going on? 

I tried to focus on listening, but the pain in my chest still had a dull pain to it. I could only really focus on that, but the murmurs were becoming a bit clearer the more i focused.

“Kill him” Dad said.

“Crazy” Timmy said. It was odd and such bad timing. I needed my inhaler and we were so close to home. I could get it there, but not here. Why were they fighting about it?

There was a few more yelled murmurs, but Timmy took off with me in his arms faster than before. He let himself fall the rest of the way down the hill rather than try to run it. Dad chased after him and so did dick, but he seemed to stay back a bit more. Timmy was behind dick, but he seemed more concerned rather than confused.

All the jostling of Timmy running went numb to me. My body ached, but it felt like i was getting used to it. The wind that i was getting hit with from Timmy running actually felt nice on my face. Little puffs of air was finally getting to my lungs. Granted it was only enough to ensure that i would pass out, it still felt nice. Timmy was carrying me, like he does everyday after school. We were going home.

Timmy said something and i looked forward. Not too far away from us was a weird wave of green aurora. Its was between two trees’. It looked like it was a warp mirror, but i'm pretty sure thats how we were going to get home. 

Timmy doubled his speed and was only a few feet away from entering the warp when a force hit him from behind. We both went down, but this time Timmy held on to me. 

Dad was standing above us, looking so very angry. Why was he angry? We were just going home. 

“LET US GO! HE ISN'T YOUR SON!” timmy’s voice finally got through.

“HE IS!” 

“NO!” the screaming matched kept going.

“WE NEED TO GO! YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE!” 

“NO, I DID NOT! MY CHANCE AT HAVING MY SON WERE NEVER GIVEN TO ME!”

“YES IT WAS. HE’S JUST DEAD. WE KEPT OURS ALIVE!” timmy tried to stand, but Dad grabbed him and threw him down. With a heavy thump me and Timmy landed. Timmy tightened his arms around me and spun us around so that way he was blocking me from Dad. 

“YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!” timmy yelled. He was trying to crawl away from him. His grip on me hurt, and he was shaking. His blue eyes now wide and frightened. He was scared. For me? For himself? We were so close. So close to home. 

Dad was standing over us. I never felt to afraid of him. It was like he was finally showing how he was. I was afraid. I was afraid i would never see my real dad. I was afraid we would never go home. That we would never see Jason or Dick. I wanted to go home.


	7. final

I knew what i was doing was wrong on so many levels, but just because the more logical part of my mind knew what i was doing was fucked up, didn't stop me from acting on instincts. I couldn't stop myself from stopping this poor boy from leaving with his brother. The more instinctual part of me dictated my actions. It made me say that Tommy was my son when he was not. I know he wasn't, but still, i needed to keep him here with me. I could come up with a list of excuses on why, but it was for the selfish reason that Tommy filled the void that Damian left. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it made me feel a bit more calm see him. 

I knew i shouldn't be doing this though. No matter how much i felt better, the boy didn't belong here. He had a whole other world waiting for him to go back to. His own family, his own father. Although at the last part, my mind bit at the idea of anyone else handling him. It wasn't him i kept seeing though. It was Damian. I no longer saw Tommy. I saw Damian. Afraid and in pain. I wanted to so badly take away that pain, but that fear. It was from me. He was afraid of me.

I looked down at the mess Alt-tim was. He was clutching onto Tommy with everything he had. He too was afraid i was going to steal his brother. He took off when Dick let it slip that Damian had died. That i couldn't replace him with Tommy. I knew that. Doesn't mean i could let it go though. A part of me wanted to just make Alt-Tim disappear and keep Tommy somewhere safe. Somewhere he wouldn't have to be afraid, but it doesn't work like that. He was afraid of me. He was afraid of what i would do. What i had done. 

Oh god, i was so sorry. I didn't want to hurt him in anyway. He was just like my baby. He should go home to his family. I wanted to let him go, but that nagging instinct to keep him by me was at full force. 

Looking down at him peeking up at me through the mess of alt-Tim made me want to take him up and reassure him that it was going to be ok. Even though, i'm sure we all knew there was no going back for me. 

I took a step forward to get Alt-tim to loosen up his grip so i could send him home, but was distracted by the fist that managed to connect to my face. I was thrown a few feet away from where i was standing. Now i was laid flat on the ground looking at what looked like jason standing in front of alt-tim and Tommy. He was about the same size as my jason, but he lacked the white streaks and the haunted look that jason always bore, but there was one large thing he had in common with jason when he looked at me, he looked livid. His fist still out stretched from punching me.

“Stay the FUCK away from them you sick shit.” Jason threatened me. He was poised to attack me again when he noticed Dick and Tim standing not too far away. He turned to them and pulled out a knife.  
“You bitches want some too?”

“Jason, stop, we need to hurry.” a voice came from beside him. It was dick, but at the same time it wasn't. He leaned down to alt-tim and helped him stand up. Alt-tim gladly took his hand. He adjusted Tommy in his arms, but the person i am assuming was alt-dick, just shook his head and went to grab Tommy himself. He cradled the small boy to him and pulled out a small inhaler from his pocket. He lifted the boy up a bit and put the smaller device to his mouth. Pressing down on it twice. Once he was done he placed it back into his pocket and started to back away from everyone.

“Listen here, we are leaving, this portal is going to close. You stay here, and no one else has to get hurt.” Alt- Dick said as he pushed alt- tim behind him. Alt- jason too backed up with them. None of them taking their eyes off of us. 

I knew that i had lost. I was fighting something that i should have never tried to fight. I stayed silent as they went through the portal. Alt-tim went first, then i had to watch for a second time the face of my son disappear, but at least he was going with his brothers. He wasn't alone. alt-Jason went last, but not before giving everyone the finger. Guess the world weren't that different. 

Once they all were gone, i let it all sink in. i let myself fall back down to the ground. I had lost my son again, but this time, he wasn't alone. I can find some solace in that at least. 

I let the world spin for a bit, before managing to sit up. Not too far away from me dick and Tim were still standing. Staring at where the altars were not too long ago. The whole night had gone to hell, and we all need some time to heal. Not from tonight, but from everything. From my actions, from their shock silence, from Tommy appearance, from Damian’s death. We all needed to heal.

“We should go home.” Dick and Tim nodded and they turned from me. Walking back to the manor. Tonight, was not a good night and that was putting it nicely. Our wounds were reopened and parts of ourselves that were less than pleasant came to the surface. My rage brought on by grief. Their weakness brought on by uncertainty. We all needed time. 

We lost a big part of our world, and we saw something that was once part of us, with someone else. Like us, but not us. And we panicked we are not ready to let Damian go, and i believe we won't ever be. We will have to accept though that he is gone, and that all we have each other to catch us when we are losing control. 

This was a test of some sort i believe, or at least that is how i will see this experience as. A test to see if i could be strong enough to face the hard facts, a test to see if they could stop me if my strength failed me. And we all failed horribly. The price though, was a baby boy that shared Damian’s face, suffering. We all had to be better after this. We had to make sure that no else ever suffered like our baby did. 

But looking at the two in front of me, and thinking about their alternates, i had hope. Their alternates came to their brothers aide with no hesitations. They took me down, and they were willing to literally fight themselves to make sure everyone got home safely. Im sure that whatever happens they would be ok. And that gave me hope that we would be too. This was just a bad night, but we’d get better. We would get stronger for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, its been fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, umm I suppose I should say if you’re here from my other story to figure out what’s this is, thanks for checking it out. Uhhh, if you’re here to ask me why I’m starting this when I have another story I should be focusing on. Well, I’ve had this idea for a while and other one, but that one is more complicated and I’m still figuring out if that one even has and ending. To be honest, this is going to be pretty quick story.  
> Any way, if you liked it let me know in the comments or message me. And thank you for reading.  
> Walls  
> P.s I honestly suck at names and this one hasn’t been named quite yet so be patient in that regard. I will name it. When I actually think of one.


End file.
